love is difficult
by RockerPandie
Summary: Ikuto finds out that amu loves him but doesn't know what to do now. there's also a little kukai x utau drama.This is my first shugo chara fanfic so try not to be too harsh .R


Shugo Chara Fanfiction

summary:

_RockerPanda:this is a Amuto with just a little kuukai X this is a special fanfiction '_

RockerPanda:"Yay! Wafflez!" =3

Yaya-Chan :"Yay!- Yaya-chan love waffles

RockerPanda:"but i love pandas more

Yaya-Chan . ~thumbs up~

disclaimer:I dont own shugo chara 3

chapter one - Jealousy!

in this story

amu-15yrs

Ikuto-18yrs

kukai-16yrs

Tadase-15yrs

Utau-16yrs

yaya-13yrs

Rima-14yrs

Ami-9 yrs

(AN:srry if yooh dnt like the ages )

_*sigh* It was another regular day at school .Guys spoiling Rima-chan,Girls chasing after Kukai and Tadase-kun_

_*_After School at the Garden house*

**-Amu-chi"s Pov-**

"Hay you guys", I said running up to them."AMU-CHI!",Yaya yelled tackeling me to the ground "-ugh- yaya-chan,Ha-Ha-Ha Stop Ha-Ha Tickeling me Ha -Ha!Gosh I hated to be she stopped ,I got up and brushed myself off,Then sat down."*sigh* so what are wedoing today?",Rima-chan asked emotionless."Let's get ICEWREAM! ICECWEAM!",Yaya-chan one said now she was about to cry,I hated when she -kun stood up."Don't cry yaya-chan ,Amu-chi and me will go with you to get some icecream"."What!-wwait !Why me !",i asked "Pleasee?",He begged."I'll even invite Utau-chan and I-ku-to so we could,_'hangout'_" "Darni !Kukai-kun how did you know i like ikuto-kun?

_*FlashBack*_

**-Kukai's Pov-**

_Amu-chi and me were walking towards my house."Amu-chi who do you like more,tadase-kun or Ikuto-kun?",I saw amu-chan blush when I said ikuto-kun."Sooo you like Ikuto-kun eh ?Didn't know you liked older guys." "What? No!I never said that!" "Amu-chi,I can tell by the blush on your could see that blush a mile away." Amu-chi's blush got even deeper."fine ! I like him !okay!I'll say it to the world ..I LIKE I-KU-TO-KUN!" "heh heh heh, i knew it !" "well, don't tel him he's always being a pervert!" "It's his personality." kukai-kun laughed."Personalilty my butt,"Amu-chi muttered _

_*End Of Flashback*_

*Mega Time Skip* (lol srry if dnt like time skips)

***At the mall***

**-Ikuto-kun's Pov-**

We arrived at the mall a little late because Utau '_just had'_ to '_look good' _for some reason .I caught a sight of Amu-chi and she look gourgeous .She had o a red shirt with black skulls on it and a Red,Black,and white plaid skirt; black boots and her hair in a side ponytail.

Since she was too busy talking with kukai-kun, i snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump which made me laugh.

**-Amu-chi's Pov-**

"*Gasp* Ikuto-kun ! ",I yelled pushing him off.I felt the heat rise up to my face .He started to giggled_.'How dare he laugh at me ! He knows I get nervous around him , He knows Iwhen he touches me I just wanna melt! But, He doesn't know,...That I love him more .'_

*Little time skip*

**-Kukai-kun's Pov-**

**'**_*sigh* I guess we shouldn't have done this in the first place .'_ We had lost yaya-chan after we got icecream._' We should have put a leash on her._"Hay guys let's split-up and look for her .i'll go with utau-chan ,and Amu-chi you go with Ikuto-kun."they both blushed .

**-Utau-chan's Pov-**(AN:lol finally ,but it's only a little part.)

Kukai-kun and me were walking looking for yaya-chan then all of a sudden I saw my boyfriend ,kaidou.

**-Kukai-kun Pov-**

I looked over at Utau-chan and she looked worried about something.I looked back to see ...my brother!He came up to us and waved ."Hay gorgeous ,Hay lilbro.".'Wait did he just call her gorgeouse ! "Wait a minute don't talk to Utau-chan like that !",I yelled. Kukai-kun it's okay."Utau-chan told me ."what?why!" "cause...He's my boyfriend..",she muttered. I was shocked ."Boyfirend? My borther is _your_ boyfriend..."

**-Kaidou's Pov-**

"Yea i'm _her_ boyfriend.",I told him.I knew he liked Utau-chan and I really didn't care. I only went with her so i could become more popular .So just for the fun of of it I i've decided to make he a little jealous ,which means i'll have to date Utau for a little while longer .I told ahold of Utau-chan's hand and his expression was filled with rage,anger,and...jealousy.


End file.
